


Good for the Soul - deleted scene

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you can walk all you want Fraser, but uh, there's something I wanna tell you, and uh, it's not the easiest thing for me to say, but..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for the Soul - deleted scene

"Well, you can walk all you want Fraser, but uh, there's something I wanna tell you, and uh, it's not the easiest thing for me to say, but..."

Fraser was leaning down to listen, his arm resting on the top of the GTO.

Ray glanced at the rear view mirror, and skidded to a verbal halt. In his relief at finding Fraser, he'd actually forgotten Welsh was there. "Tell you later," Ray finished, lamely.

"Tell me what?" said Fraser, and jeez, that bruise on his cheek must really ache.

"Nothing." But Fraser was looking at him with expectation all over his face, and Ray thought Fuck it! It's Christmas. Now or never! If he screwed it up, he could blame it on, hell, on tinsel-poisoning or too much mistletoe or something. "Gimme a minute," he muttered to Welsh, and he got out of the car, his heart pounding so he could barely breathe, and he walked over to where Fraser had stood up and was watching his approach.

Ray beckoned him over to where a tree was casting deep black shadows, and they stood really close together in the dark. Ray's breath was coming in weird uncomfortable jerks, because he was so damned terrified, but there was no going back now, so he put his hand on Fraser's arm, and opened his mouth to—

"What is it, Ray?" said Fraser looking concerned and, beneath that, sort of broken, and totally throwing Ray off his stride.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," he said, sounding more annoyed than amorous. He leaned his head forward. "I love you, Fraser."

Fraser raised his eyebrows, puzzled, but he just said, "And I you, Ray." Just like he always did, dammit. Like he couldn't tell that this was different. That this time, Ray meant it more than anything.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, but I mean—not symbolically or anything. I really—"

"Ah." Fraser glanced around, presumably to see if anyone was watching. And then he lifted a bruised hand to Ray's cheek. "Not symbolically?"

Ray shook his head, wordlessly. Fraser's hand was hot and a little sweaty. Ray was starting to feel that way himself.

"Not like a brother?" said Fraser, and wow, this wasn't crash and burn. Not by a long shot. Fraser's eyes were fucking shining.

"No, Fraser. Not like a brother," murmured Ray and, before he could stop himself, before he could even think about it, he leaned forward and kissed Fraser. Kissed him hard on the lips.

And Fraser kissed back.

Andthentheyhadsex.


End file.
